


Day Twenty || China

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Business trips are the worst. But distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?





	Day Twenty || China

“You have to go  _ where _ ?”

“You heard me. China.”

“But...why?” 

“Business. Some international thing.”

Hinata looks at her husband from over the back of the couch, pouting mouth hidden but wilted brows in clear view. “...for how long?”

“I’ll be gone a week, including travel time.” Setting down a newly-organized stack of papers, Sasuke gives her a glance. Seeing her expression, he can’t help a soft snort. “Nata, it’s only a week. And you  _ do _ know we have this amazing technology called cell phones, right? You can call or text me anytime you want...unless I’m in a meeting.”

The pout simply intensifies.

Sasuke sighs. “...I know you hate it when I leave. But we’re brokering an important deal for some international trade with our company, and one based in China.”

“Why do  _ you _ have to go? Can’t you send someone else?”

“My father is busy, my brother is currently on vacation with his family, and that leaves me as next in line to represent us. I promise once I get back, I’ll tell Father I need to take some time from traveling for a while. He’s indulged Itachi, he’ll indulge me, I’m sure. We can take a trip if you want - anywhere you feel like going.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere...I just want you here…”

“And I’ll be back before you know it.” Leaning over the couch, Sasuke gives the crown of her head a kiss. “I’ll get some time off, and we’ll spend it together. However you want.”

Pale eyes alight, clearly already considering how best to make use of that upcoming time. “Okay. I guess I’ll apologize in advance for any spam texting I do.”

“Trust me, it’ll be appreciated to help break up the monotony. My Chinese is honestly horrible so I’m not even gonna have anyone to talk to...it’s all going to be through translators.”

“Oh...fun.”

“Yeah.”

The rest of the evening is spent with Sasuke packing, Hinata trying to make sure nothing’s forgotten...and that he has plenty of snacks to take with him on the plane.

“Hinata, I can’t begin to eat all that…”

“Well, just in case!”

Sasuke just gives an exasperated sigh. Maybe he can pawn some off to any crying kids if he needs to.

“I’ll stay up to see you off.”

“Uh, no you won’t. I have to leave at four am.”

“That’s okay.”

“Hinata you have  _ work _ tomorrow. You’re not pulling an all-nighter. You need all the rest you can get before dealing with those little terrors.”

“They are  _ not  _ little terrors!”

“Either way, no. I can see myself out in the morning. I’m a big boy.”

The Hyūga pout returns. “...okay. Just...be careful.”

“I always am. You know that.”

They position his luggage by the door, Hinata checking and double checking everything as Sasuke just rolls his eyes. “Come on, let’s get to bed. I’m sure it’s fine.”

“...can you at least wake me up when you go?”

“I’m not breaking up your sleep just for a temporary goodbye. I’ll text you when you get up, instead.”

“You’re not giving me any ground here, Sasuke.”

“I know. I’m such a cruel husband, making sure my wife gets her proper sleep before she goes to work.”

The next hour sees them in bed, Sasuke bringing her to his chest with a contented sigh. “...I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too...hopefully time goes fast.”

“I hope so. The sooner I get the hell out of China and back home, the better.” He noses against her neck, earning a ticklish giggle. “...and the sooner I get back to you.”

“Mm, right where you belong…”

When he  _ does _ duck out of bed a few hours later, Hinata sleeps on, only lightly stirring when he gives her temple a farewell kiss. “...see you soon,” he murmurs, tucking hair behind her ear and earning a smile before leaving her behind.

Waking up to an empty bed is...entirely depressing. But Hinata drags herself out, readying for work. As she ties up her hair in the bathroom, her phone vibrates against the counter, bearing a text from Sasuke.

It’s a teddy bear sticker hugging a heart.

She has to physically restrain herself from laughing. Picking up the mobile, she scrolls through a few before picking a pair of cats with combined heart-shaped tails.

Their sticker exchange carries on throughout the morning as she prepares, silencing as she drives in. Sasuke then sends one more: a sad face that his plane data is running out.

_ This is stupidly expensive...ttyl _

Hinata frowns sadly at her phone, but tucks it away as she walks into class. “Good morning, everyone!”

“Good morning!”

One long day of elementary classes later, Hinata makes a pit stop for groceries before heading home. Sasuke still hasn’t texted her back...surely he’s there by now, right?

It’s not until bedtime she hears back, jumping as it actually rings. Hand scramble to pick it up. “H-hello?”

“Hey, sorry - phone ran out of battery and I had to get right into things when I landed. It’s charging now, though. How was your day?”

“Oh, pretty average…” She snuggles down a bit more into bed, setting her book aside. “How about you?”

“Hectic as hell. Slept on the plane a while, but I’m still groggy. And I think I still have about three meals left of your snacks.”

Hinata just giggles.

“Tomorrow’s gonna be pretty jammed, but I’ll sneak in a message whenever I can. Try not to get too bored.”

She softens. “...I’ll try.”

The rest of the work week plays out in similar fashion. Time zone differences mean they can’t always line up, but she makes due. More than once, Sasuke gripes about difficulties. She promises hugs when he gets back.

He’s set to return late Sunday, and Hinata can’t help but spend her weekend mostly just waiting for time to pass. Sasuke insists she stay home rather than go to meet him. “It’ll be late enough as it is.” She almost refuses and goes anyway...but figures he’ll be tired and grumpy enough.

She’s half right.

Meeting him at the door, she pulls it open to see a rather zombie-like Sasuke. He flings his things in the entryway before sagging against her in a hug. “...bed. Now.”

“Are you hungry, or -?”

“Sleep, Hinata - please.”

Laughing sympathetically, she agrees.

“Well, in two weeks, I get a week off. That’s the earliest he’d let me take any time.”

“Sounds perfect,” Hinata replies, shuffling into bed beside him. “For now, the only thing you need to worry about is sleeping.”

“Hn...yeah.” Seemingly satisfied with her in place, he drags her up to his front with a sigh...and almost immediately passes out.

“...welcome home, Sasuke…”

**Author's Note:**

> All righty, another day down! This prompt was...very random! But hey, we managed to make it work. I think this is a little early into the SH marriage - Hinata's still a little bit clingy, haha! Distance of any kind is never fun, but at least Sasuke will always come back home.
> 
> And that's about it for today! Thanks so much for stopping by to read!


End file.
